So what did I miss?
by Just Don't Ask
Summary: Such a simple question, but he never expected this kind of answer!


_"So what did I miss?"_

Bored. That is what Kakashi was. Just plain bored. '_How am I bored?' he pondered, staring lazily at the clouds, 'I mean seriously! I'm a ninja! I should be off helping people...Or at the very least killing them! But nooo! Tsunade-sama says that I need to rest, relax. "You just came back from a four month mission" she says "You need to recuperate. Just a week or so. Enjoy yourself."...Pffftt!...Yeah right!....How can you enjoy yourself when there is nothing to do?'_ Kakashi had not even been on leave for 24 hours, but he was most certainly done with it. It was just too quiet in the village. Not that he would wish for anything to happen just to break up the monotony of his time off. No that was much to cruel. _'But maybe..NO!' he stopped his thoughts short, 'OohOohOohOoh! I know what can do! I'll find a sparing partner.'_

"Damn it! Why is everyone else away on a mission!" he lamented after hours of fruitless searching. "Isn't there a ninja that doesn't go away on missions?" he yelled pointlessly at the sky. Then it hit him. "Yes. Yes, there is." and he was off.

"Iruka?" he called as he opened the door to the scared teacher's classroom. "Iruka-sensei?" He looked in and saw said Sensei put down his pen and look at him quizzically.

"Yes Kakashi?" He looked at the masked man in front of him, trying to figure out what he wanted this time.

"What are you doing?" he looked around the room, but his uncovered eye never fell on Iruka.

"Grading papers. Why?"

"Are they important papers?"

"Not exceedingly. Why?"

"Can you finish them later?"

"If need be. WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW, DAMMIT!!"

"Will you spar with me?"

"Huh?" Iruka couldn't understand why a former Anbu would want to spar with a chunin academy teacher.

"The Hokage has me on temporary leave and so I'm stuck in the village."

"So why me?" Not that he was complaining. The two males had been eying each other for a long time, though neither would freely admit it. It was more a matter of pride than anything else. What self respecting man would actually confess feelings for someone else?

"Well...ummm...everyone else is away on missions."

"Glad I was your Plan B. You sure know how to make a guy feel special, Kakashi." he teased back. _'Wait'_ he thought, quite alarmed, _'was I just flirting? I hope he didn't notice...'_

"I didn't mean to be rude. Actually I just figured you would be busy. But if your not..." he let his words trail off.

"Fine. I'll spar with you. Where do you want to go?"

"Well..it should probably be indoors."

"Why?"

"Since I'm supposed to be resting, Tsunade might take it badly if I'm seen sparing in broad daylight."

"Point taken. Okay, here's the plan. If you head out in the forest on top of the Hokage's monument, there's an old abandoned building. I think it might have been a dojo of sorts at one point. I'll meet you there in half an hour. Got it?"

"Why can't we just go together?"

"Would you not follow if you saw two ninja randomly scale a cliff and run off in the woods together?"

"You got me there. Nice thinking. See you soon."

And so it was that thirty minutes later, the two were in a less-than-heated battle in the old dojo. This was partially because they were on different skill levels, but mostly because they had a very limited space to work with. Which would have been fine, but that meant that it was not quite good enough to relieve the tensions that had been built up from Kakashi's stint in his house. That was until the first fight was called.

"You know," Iruka began, "It'll get better."

"Are you saying I need to practice more?" Kakashi snapped back at the younger man.

"I wasn't talking about the fighting. I meant the staying in the village. I know you miss being out there now, but you'll probably start spending more time here as your students take over for you." Iruka stepped closer to him, trying to be comforting.

"Where do you get off giving me this 'time-heals-all' crap?"

"I know what it's like to be stuck here. And almost always alone. I'm sorry." When Iruka saw the hurt on Kakashi's face, he had the strangest urge to make it go away. He quickly closed the space separating the two. He cupped his hand around a masked cheek, before slowly pulling the mask down.

"No, I can't." Kakashi tried to resist. But Iruka and his sudden burst of courage would have none of that.

"You are not alone." he slowly slid his hand behind the jounin's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. Kakashi leaned into the pair of incredibly warm lips pressed against his own, until he realized who it was he was kissing. Suddenly, Iruka found himself flung to the ground, while Kakashi stormed to the other side of the room. When he got there, he threw himself into a chair, clutching his head in his hands.

"What are you doing?" the tone Kakashi had intended to come out furious, instead sounded more confused.

"It's okay." Iruka picked himself up off the floor and started toward the man across the room.

"No! That is anything but okay!" By the time he was finished speaking, the brunette had reached him. Slowly, Iruka knelt down in front of the seated man.

"What's wrong?" Iruka questioned, placing his hand on the larger man's knee.

"What's wrong? Where do I begin?" he spit back, raising his head to look the other in the eyes.

"Is it because of my body?" Iruka leaned closer to Kakashi _'Now or never I guess.'_ he thought bitterly. "Is it because I'm the same as you? But it's nice and warm and soft..." As he finished talking, Iruka gabbed Kakashi's hand, forcing it under his shirt to feel his stomach. Kakashi was stunned not only at the chunin's boldness, but also at the truth to his statement. He was in fact warm and amazingly soft. The silver haired man felt his temperature slowly beginning to rise.

"Isn't it cause your really scared to go there with a man? Cause it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't..." if Iruka had more to say, no one would ever hear it, because at some point in his reasoning, Kakashi's self discipline snapped.

He hurriedly grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into his lap. Understanding what he was trying to do, Iruka wrapped his legs around his waist to ensure that he stay on the chair as well. Then for the second time that night, they kissed. But this was not one of comfort or gentleness. Oh,no! The was a whole other kind of kiss. It was pure passion. The essential embodiment of lust. They continued, the began struggling to free the other from their clothes. They both knew that the kiss was not going to be enough for much longer. Iruka found himself shirtless first, with a hand working quickly toward making him lose his pants....

"Enough!" Naruto yelled our covering his ears.

"Huh?" Kakashi suddenly snapped back into reality.

"But it was just getting good!" Jiraiya complained, putting away his note book, for fear of theft by the small blond.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to hear the story." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, slightly embarrassed for getting so carried away in his own story.

"Well, when I asked you what I had missed, I didn't think it would involve a graphic tale about your newly acquired personal life!"


End file.
